Total Drama: Volver a la Isla (traducción al español)
by DetectiveEffective
Summary: Bienvenidos a Total Drama vuelta a la isla, donde 14 concursantes competirán en desafíos intensos para el dinero! la siguiente historia fue escrita originalmente en Inglés por mí. estos personajes fueron presentadas por personas interesadas en ver a su competencia oc.
1. Chapter 1

Un tren cruzó un puente gigantesco y se detuvo en la isla. "Bienvenidos a esta temporada de Total Drama!" Anunciado el único Chris McLean. ". Junto a mí hay 14 adolescentes listos para semanas de drama y una oportunidad en diez millones de dólares lo tanto, conseguir un cubo de palomitas de maíz listo para Total Drama: Volver a la Isla"

* Tema musical juega *

"Démosle la bienvenida: Sabrina!" Una rubia impresionante en una blusa entallada de color rosa y pantalones cortos blancos elegantemente bajó del tren, planteó, y le guiñó un ojo. "Hola Total drama! Gracias por invitarme!" Ella dijo que ella lanzó un beso a la cámara.

"A continuación, Pedro!" Un niño en una camisa a rayas negro y verde y pantalones de color beige saltó del tren y se arrodilló para buscar sus gafas. "Hey Total drama." Él dijo mientras buscaba.

"Rachel!" Una niña en una camisa de manga larga blanca con un diseño del corazón de color rosa y jeans azul saltó del tren, cogió las gafas de Pedro, y se los entregó a él. "Hola Total Drama!" Ella dijo. Se volvió y vio que estaba recibiendo una mirada de Sabrina.

"Aarón!" Un niño en una camisa marrón, chaqueta, sombrero, pantalones cortos y botas bajó del tren y se entregó a Sabrina y Rachel un guiño rápido, y los dos se rió en respuesta. "Drama Hola total." Dijo Aaron.

"Fiona!" Una chica en una sudadera con capucha azul, pantalones negros y pantalón azul bajó del tren. "Saludos del Drama". Ella dijo. Se sentó junto a ella en el suelo y comenzó a leer un libro que trajo con ella. Aaron trató de un guiño a ella, pero ella lo ignoró 100%.

"Skylar!" Un tipo con una chaqueta de cuero negro, blanco y camiseta azul y pantalones de mezclilla con un cinturón saltó del tren. Sabrina le lanzó un beso, y le sacó la lengua a cambio. "Hey Total Drama!"

"Isabella!" Una chica con una túnica de color rosa y falda blanca uniforme bajó del tren. Se sentía muy incómodo cuando vio a Aaron a partir de ella. "H-Hola Total D-drama." Ella murmuró.

"Jackson!" Un niño vestido para un salto partido de fútbol desde el tren. "Hey Total drama."

"Olivia!" Una niña de pelo rojo en un top de color amarillo claro y polainas púrpuras delante apagó el tren, cerró un ojo, y le sacó get puño con el pulgar hacia arriba. "Hey Total Drama!" -gritó Olivia. "Whoop de doo ...", dijo Fiona con sarcasmo, pero Olivia simplemente la ignoró.

"Shane!" Un bronceado, muchacho alto, rubio con una chaqueta marrón, jeans negros y botas negras bajó del tren y de alta chocó la mano de Olivia. "Bonita." Le susurró. "Hey Total Drama!"

"Kyra!" Una chica flaca cereza pelirroja en un par de pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta negro ajustado casualmente bajó del tren. "Al igual que, hey Total drama." Ella dijo.

"James!" Un tipo con un chorro de imitación negro halcón en una sudadera con capucha sin mangas negro y los pantalones vaqueros se bajó del tren. "Sup, Drama Total." Dijo.

"Lexi!" Una mujer de pelo rosa con piercings en todo su rostro con una chaqueta de cuero negro, camiseta blanca, pantalones negros y botas de combate. Abrió el bolso y encontrar un vestido que ella odiaba que su mamá lleno para ella. "Oh, no. Me parecía haber dejado caer." Ella dijo con sarcasmo. Luego tiró el vestido en la cara de Chris. "H-hey!" Chris gritó. "Si me acordé alojaba este espectáculo, nunca me he audición." Ella apagó la cámara y se dirigió a los otros.

"Caray. Por último, pero no menos importante, Junior." Un muchacho alto y musculoso con una camiseta naranja con su nombre en él y pantalones de mezclilla se bajó del tren. "Hola Total Drama!" Dijo.

"Muy bien, todo el mundo está finalmente aquí." Chris dijo. El tren partió de la isla y Chris apretó un botón que explotó el largo puente. "Todo el mundo", dijo Chris. "Bienvenidos a Total Drama: Volver a la isla!"

(A/N:lo siento si la traducción es inexacta. Usé Google Translate para, así, traducir)


	2. Chapter 2

Chris conduce a todos a una fogata con apenas suficientes asientos para todos. "Bueno, por lo primero, yo le asigno en dos equipos:. Amarillo y gris en el equipo amarillo: Isabella, Lexi, Junior, Peter, Rachel, Sabrina, y ... Aaron." Chris dijo. "El equipo gris incluye Jackson, James, Shane, Skylar, Olivia, y Fiona." Todo el mundo ya estaba sentado con las personas que estaban en su equipo. "En sus aplicaciones, se le pidió que decir tu miedo." Chris dijo con una sonrisa, aunque los concursantes fueron perturbados. "Su primer reto es superar su miedo. Si no se puede, se entra en una carrera alrededor de la isla con los otros pensamientos. La persona terminar último perderá el reto para su equipo y tienen que enviar a alguien a casa. Si hay no hay corredores del otro equipo, se pierde automáticamente, lo consiguieron? " Todos miraron entre si y luego de nuevo a Chris, que tenía su mano en un cuadro gris. "Así que, primero cara miedo será ..." Hizo una pausa para el efecto, "Fiona!" Fiona comenzó a pensar en lo que dijo en su aplicación. Ella había escrito casi nada. "Por favor, ven conmigo." Dijo Chris. Todo el mundo empezó a seguir a Chris hasta que estaban en la playa. "Por favor, ponte esto." Chris dijo. Entregó Fiona una venda en los ojos y ella lo ató sobre sus ojos. Chris entonces giró sus veinte veces, hasta el punto en que casi vomitó. Chris entonces pulsa un botón en un mando a distancia que causó un ascensor de esponja para que aparezca por debajo del agua. Empujó a Fiona y pulsa el botón, por lo que las puertas del ascensor se cierran y forzó el ascensor a caer en picado hasta el fondo del mar. Un poco de agua caía por todo los concursantes. "¡Mierda!" Peter gritó mientras el agua le cogió por sorpresa y lo hizo caer de nuevo. Sus gafas cayeron y él se puso en sus manos y rodillas para buscarlos. "Aquí están, Pedro!" Sabrina dijo mientras le entregaba Peter gafas. Peter se quitó las gafas y dijo gracias. Cuando los puso de nuevo, vio el rostro de Sabrina. "Bien, uh .. muchas gracias." Pedro dijo tímidamente. (Confessional con Peter) "Wow. Ella era simplemente hermoso." Pedro dijo mientras comenzaba a soñar despierto. (En la playa) "Eso se ve muy intenso .." dijo Raquel a Chris. "Lo sé, ¿verdad? Ahh, esto demuestra muy bien." Chris dijo que soy la respuesta. "Hola Aaron." Dijo Isabella. "Hey Isabella" Aarón respondió mientras se gira para mirarla. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Isabella preguntó. "¡Claro!" Justo en ese momento, el ascensor se echó hacia atrás por encima del agua y lanzó Fiona. Rachel corrió hacia el ascensor, esperando para despegar los ojos vendados de Fiona, pero fue eliminado el camino de Sabrina en una carrera para quitárselo. "¡Hey!" Raquel exclamó, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención hasta que Sabrina se quitó la venda de los ojos en el rostro de Fiona. (Confessional con Sabrina) Sabrina se puede ver con sus patas arriba. "Mira, tengo todos estos tontos engañados. Yo voy a conseguir en el lado bueno de todos, y el uso de todos ellos. Las ganancias va a ser un pedazo de pastel. Eso Rachel mejor no interferir con mis planes!" (Volver a la playa) "¿Estás bien, Fiona?" Sabrina le preguntó al parecer sinceramente. "Sí, estoy bien Sabrina". Fiona dijo a cambio. "Fue bastante tranquilo por su realidad. Perfecto para la lectura. Gracias por su preocupación." Chris puso la mano dentro de la caja del equipo gris. "Shane". Chris dijo. Shane tragó saliva, recordando lo que había dicho. "Las ratas y las alturas". Todo el mundo empezó a caminar hasta la colina más alta de la isla. "Usted ve que hay trampolín Shane?" Chris preguntó. "Eso no es un trampolín. Es un montón de ratas". Shane tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo. Miró de nuevo a su equipo y vio a Olivia le da dos pulgares para arriba. "Amigo, ¿vas a saltar o no?" Preguntó Lexi. "Yo soy, yo soy. Simplemente, uhh ... conseguir preparado mentalmente ... Aquí va nada!" Dijo que se dio la vuelta y cayó. Mientras caía, él seguía gritando. "Oh mi!" Rachel gritó mientras miraba desde arriba. "Hah. Este espectáculo es genial." Chris comentó. Pedro se puso junto a Sabrina como todo el mundo lo vio caer. Estaba tomando mucho más tiempo de lo esperado. "Hola Sabrina" Pedro dijo en voz baja. "Qué fue eso?" Ella le pidió educadamente. Detrás de Sabrina era Skylar que enviaba Pedro señala no estar cerca de Sabrina. Peter lo ignoró por completo, se distrae con la apariencia de Sabrina. "Simplemente decir Hola." Pedro dijo. "Lo que va a parar a las ratas se separe?" Preguntado Fiona con su nariz en un libro. Por suerte, Shane aterrizó en agua en lugar de las ratas. Desde que se enfrentaba al revés, él no sabía que no iba a aterrizar en la propagación de la enfermedad ratas pooping públicas. "Lo siento amigo!" Chris gritó, "que no aterrice en las ratas, por lo que no cuenta!" Shane entonces gritó en voz alta: "¡Mierda!" Después de recoger Shane en la parte inferior de la colina, Chris puso la mano en la caja gris. "James!" Chris anunció. James gimió. En su video, dijo que su principal temor era sofocante a la muerte. ¿Cómo iban a recrear ese? Reflexionó. Chris llevó a todos a la playa. "Por lo tanto, aquí hay un walkie talkie impermeable. Diga las palabras, y su reto será terminado. Usted necesita estar bajo durante dos minutos." Chris dijo. "No traje de buceo o un submarino o algo?" Preguntó James. "No". "Yo no lo estoy haciendo." Dijo. "Yo no voy a gastar más de treinta segundos por debajo de las olas del mar. ¿Sabes cuántas personas mueren a causa de eso? Es terrible! ¿Qué clase de persona haría que alguien más haga eso? Eso es sólo el mal!" "Está bien, entonces, tú y Shane será corredores en la vuelta alrededor de la isla." Chris declaró. "A continuación tenemos ..."


End file.
